Pain
by Gwinnyth
Summary: « Ne te laisse pas avoir pas ces illusions. Après tout, ce ne sont que des illusions… »


**°Oo Pain oO°**

_« Ne te laisse pas avoir par ces illusions. Après tout, ce ne sont que des illusions… »_

La sensation que Link ressentit en pénétrant dans son ancienne chambre était indescriptible. De la mélancolie. De la nostalgie. Ou du regret. Peut-être la peur de son passé. Ou encore de la colère.

Ou tout ça à la fois.

Il s'assit doucement sur le petit lit, délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas froisser le drap blanc. Son regard perçant balaya la pièce. Cette dernière était propre, impeccable, comme si elle attendait son retour. Plusieurs coffres contenant des jeux, des lances-pierres et autres objets étaient accolés aux murs. Une petite table de chênes trônait au milieu de la salle. Auparavant, Link aimait compter les ronds qui ornaient la table, ébahi par son âge… Plusieurs tableaux de taille réduite, accrochés grâce à des fines cordes et quelques morceaux de bois, dévoilaient le bonheur de la vie chez les Kokiris. Plutôt l'_ancien_ bonheur…

Une vague de tristesse prit le jeune Hylien.

Il revoyait, sous ses yeux, la petite Saria et ses cheveux verts, qui courait autour de la table en riant, tandis que lui-même essayait de l'attraper, un sourire heureux aux lèvres… Il _entendait_ leurs rires…

Sa tristesse se transforma en un gigantesque courroux. Où était Saria à présent ? Coincée dans un temple vieillot, en ruines, aux mains de monstres hideux, prêts à l'égorger à la moindre tentative de fuite, à la moindre parole trop haute placée ? Peut-être attachée, peut-être enchaînée, peut-être attendant avec terreur son bourreau, tout en espérant qu'on la sauve ?

Les images qui vinrent à l'esprit de Link le révulsèrent, il fut pris de nausées, et il ferma les yeux écœurée. Il ne savait où elle était, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il avait peur…

Etait-ce cela, la vie ? Une multitude d'obstacles, de souffrances, données par les Déesses pour dérider l'homme avant sa mort, inévitable, inéluctable ? Plutôt mourir immédiatement ! A quoi bon vivre dans un monde sale, noir, pourri jusqu'à la moelle ? A quoi bon essayer de résister ? Tout était perdu, et il était las de ce monde, las de ce sang, las de ces batailles, las de ces morts, las de cette vie…

Trop las…

Lui, le « _Héros du Temps_ »… Quelle ironie…

Peuh ! Héros du Temps ? Destiné à sauver les sages ? Destiné à vaincre le _Saigneur_ de Ténèbres, Ganondorf de son prénom ?

Quel beau destin ! songea-t-il avec une ironie cynique. Qu'il était fortuné par le sort !

Et puis, Ganondorf avait un cœur, lui aussi. Il devait avoir mal…

Et, lui au moins, avait des raisons de se battre…

Mais pas Link…

**« Tu es le Héros du Temps. Accomplis ta Destinée, ton Devoir… »**

Link adorait ces paroles-là, vraiment. Il était le Héros, et après ? Hein, après ? Après avoir tué Ganon ? Que ferait-il , Que serait le but de sa vie ? Quelle serait son utilité ?

_« Ces gens ont besoin d'un héros, Link. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre dans cette situation. »_

Link eut un rire froid en entendant sa fée. Avait-il le profil, l'étoffe d'un héros. Non, répondit-il immédiatement, sans prendre compte des protestations de sa fée.

Il n'avait aucun courage, aucune témérité. Il n'arrivait qu'à désespérer. Et les gens n'ont que faire d'un héros pareil. S'il ne devait pas tous les sauver, sil n'était pas obligé, il se serait déjà suicidé, tellement son cœur avait mal, tellement son âme avait honte… Mais alors qu'il remuait ses sombres pensées, il se demanda s'il aurait la folle audace de passer à l'acte…

Irrité, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Dehors, quelques énormes plantes carnivores s'amusaient à s'entretuer, lasses de leurs vaines tentatives d'occire les Kokiris. Et il se demanda si cela valait la peine de vivre, encore, et de tuer, encore et toujours, ces monstres, sans cœur, ces hyliens corrompus, tous ces ennemis…

Il sentit Navi voleter près de son oreille, et l'entendit murmurer, comme si elle pouvait ressentir sa douleur.

_« Ne te laisse pas avoir pas ces illusions. Après tout, ce ne sont _que_ des illusions… »_

Link eut un sourire pour son amie, sa Navi, sa petite fée… Elle le comprenait. Elle, connaissait, le ressentait également, le comprenait et elle arrivait quand même à lui apporter de la joie.

Link aimait sa fée pour cela.

Il sentit les ailes de sa fée contre des cheveux. Elle attrapa une de ses mèches d'or et la tira vers elle. Comprenant ses intentions, Link la suivit dans la petite cabane. Navi vola jusqu'à un mur où était accrochée, dans un cadre de bois d'ébène, une peinture à l'huile. Elle représentait une petite aux cheveux et aux habits verts flamboyants qui riait aux grimaces de son ami, petit garçon blond comme les blés, aux yeux azurs, qui portait un bonnet vert, aussi vert que sa tunique…

_« Et ça ? Tu penses que cela ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvé ? »_

Link ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer cette image resplendissante de joie, d'amour, tellement différente de lui, lui, petit garçon dans un corps d'adulte, petit garçon trop mature, petite garçon si perdu, si seul…

Non.

Pas seul.

La lumière bleutée émanant de Navi lui réchauffa le cœur, et il sentit son âme de petit garçon grandir, devenir plus forte, plus sûre d'elle, plus puissante…

Oui. Il avait compris, à présent. Il savait pourquoi il était là. Il sqourit, déterminé, et les paroles de la petite Zelda lui revinrent en mémoire :

**« Le monde n'est fait que d'illusions, Link. Mais ce monde est bon. Et il faut se battre pour lui… »**

Et il se battrait.

Il dégaina Excalibur, l'épée légendaire, et sortit de sa cabane, prêt à détruire ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui.

Le monde n'est qu'illusions.

Mais il y a de belles illusions, parfois…

**°Oo Gwinnyth oO°**


End file.
